


He's one of them

by TrisPond



Series: Summer Oikage Week July 2019 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Human Oikawa Tooru, M/M, Not Human, Oikage Week, Sci-Fi, kind of, mentions of Ushijima, not human kageyama tobio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 03:53:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19899409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrisPond/pseuds/TrisPond
Summary: Oikawa always hated them, how they were so much better than him, until he met Tobio.





	He's one of them

**Author's Note:**

> Summer Oikage Week 16-22 July 2019!: Day 6 - Sci-fi.

Oikawa hated them.

There was never any need for them to even exist, he had studied well enough to know that there were more children in the world than it could afford it. But somehow people still thought it was a good idea to develop a technology that allowed them to choose what they wanted on a child.

They would be generated after their parents (or parent) had selected the items they would like them to have. And as people didn't like flaws, of course, they only ever choose things that would make them be on top of the best. This makes the others, normal humans (the ones who weren't planned carefully before) lose their chance.

Oikawa had been surpassed for Ushijima for his whole life, that was just how the things were now. Even though he did his best, his body wasn't made for volleyball as the other was (they had even made him left-handed). No matter how many hours he had spent trying, he would never get there. He resented them all for it.

So how had he fallen from him?

Like the others of them, Kageyama Tobio was perfect, archiving an excellence that only they could on volleyball. His precision was monstrous and he calculated the perfect play in milliseconds. And of course he was beautiful, his skin way too perfect and his hair with no flaw at all. But whoever had programmed him had forgotten to make him smile. He always had such an ugly expression that almost ruined his beauty.

Then one day Kageyama smiled and Oikawa knew he was lost.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time trying to write Sci-fi, but I kind of liked how it turned out.


End file.
